To Unwind
by SeraphimXII
Summary: When Sam leaves Dean alone. Castiel/Dean -collection of one-shots-
1. Chapter 1

**Title-** To Unwind

**Series- **_Supernatural_

**Disclaimer- **I do not own

**Warning(s)-** SLASH

**Character(s)/Pairing(s)-** Castiel/Dean

**Rating- **T

The door shut and Dean suddenly found himself shoved against it, an angel's plundering mouth stealing his startled gasp. It's frantic- desperate. Dean can't help being overwhelmed in it and returning the kiss. Eyes sliding shut in sudden bliss. Hands ripping open Cas's dress shirt- eager to feel the skin underneath- grinding against each other trying to find purchase. He moans at the bruising grip his angel has on his hip while his other hand is already working it's way to undo his pants. He likes the way Cas manhandles him to the closest bed.

When Sam returns a few hours later- none the wiser- he brings food and is happy to see that Dean's managed to unwind while he checked out the local library.

"Did Castiel call yet?" Sam asks moving to his bed, food and laptop in hand, noting their arsenal spread across his way.

"No. Not yet." Dean replies cleaning his favorite Glock, freshly showered.

_A/N_

_Just wanted to try writing a coupling bit. See how far I can take it you know? Turns out I need some more practice before I can even begin writing any "lemons". I just don't want it to sound forced. How did you like it anyway?_

_XII _


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**- To Unwind

**Series**- Supernatural

**Disclaimer**- I do not own

**Warning(s)**- SLASH, SWEARING

**Character(s)/Pairing(s)**- Castiel/Dean

**Rating**- M

Dean stifled a gasp at the pure raw need in Castiel's movements. Weight only supported by the sink in front of him and the grip his angel had on his sweat slicked hips. Every fucking thrust hitting that spot that made his knees weak and never failed to rip a throaty moan from deep within him. Dean rocked back meeting Cas in the frantic pace allowing for him to reach further, fill him more. He trembled, nearing his peak, arms threatening to give out on him. His breaths were coming more erratically, and Cas, the bastard, as if he could tell- which he probably could- shifted until he was flush against his back, one hand unlatching from his bruised hip to reach for his neglected member. He nearly lost it then and there, but hell no was he going to finish before his angel. When Castiel started to match the pace with each thrust, Dean threw that thought to the wind. Overwhelmed with the sensory overload he only half succeeded in stifling the scream that passed through kissed-swollen lips. Cas's length swelling as his orgasm kicked off because of his own, like some sort of domino effect.

Caught in the throes of his orgasm, Dean completely forgot that Sammy was waiting for him. Only remembering when the Big foot himself came pounding on the public bathroom's door.

"Dean! Hurry it up in there!"

Slowly coming back to himself, he momentarily leaned his head against the bathroom mirror.

"You can't rush art!" He shouted back with a sexed out grin. Castiel laid a kiss along the nape of his neck before suddenly the only evidence that anything remotely sexual happened in the Gas station bathroom was Dean's bruised hips, pouty'r looking lips, and the wonderful ache of a mind-blowing quickie.

Flushing the toilet for appearances sake, Dean turned towards Castiel for one more languid kiss.

"Okay I'll call when we get to Bobby's." The Winchester said before Sammy's impatient _knocking_ sounded once more.

"Yes." Castiel nodded, noticeably less tense then when he called and demanded to know where he was. Then Dean was alone, sated and relaxed. He washed his hands, quickly dried them before opening the door to the vision of Sammy's bitch-face.

"Finally!" The younger growled before shoving his brother out and taking occupancy.

"Don't take too long Samantha!" He teased through the heavy door.

"Shut-up jerk!"

"Bitch!"

_A/N_

_o_o I did it. The scene wasn't very long, but by god I did it. How is it? Good? Bad? Have any pointers? Definitely longer than the first one-shot. Tell me you thoughts and thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed. _

_XII_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title-** To Unwind

**Series- **_Supernatural_

**Disclaimer- **I do not own

**Warning(s)-** SLASH

**Character(s)/Pairing(s)-** Castiel/Dean

**Rating- **T

They remained still even after the door slammed shut. The force of which completely accidental; more the fact Sam had been desperate to leave... even though he'd been gone a long time, if to just get supper. Really an hour to get it when the diner was just across the street? Dean had been meaning to ask about it but then... Cas had popped in, and had given him this look he couldn't resist. Next thing he knew he was straddling the angel, panting from the initial penetration, still getting used to it, half dressed, and then Sam waltz's in like he hasn't been gone for over sixty minutes.

Sam's horrified shriek and hasty retreat had almost gotten Dean in full blown hysterics. But Cas shifted to look at the shut door- the movement had brushed _that_ spot in him and the beginnings of bubbling laughter switched to a deep breathy moan he couldn't stop if he wanted to.

"Don't worry about it." He gasped when he noticed the questioning look in blue eyes. "It's- it's not the first time he walked in on me with a guy."

In hindsight, that was probably not the best thing to say to a _powerful _supernatural being who had begun to show possessive tendencies. The only warning he got was a dark glint and then the world shifted and he was suddenly on his back moaning like a pornstar. By the end of the tryst he'd babbled promises that Cas practically tortured outta him. It must of worked to sooth the sudden sex god because he was oh so gracious in healing him after verbally refusing to heal the hickey's... and one actual bite that had bled.

When Sam showed up two hours later, he called to make absolutely sure, he couldn't help but notice the _very _visible, _very_ dark love bites on his brothers neck.

"Don't even say it." Dean warned as he ate his cold bacon cheeseburger.

"Only you could pick up a guy without being anywhere but a hotel room." Sam muttered as he went to research their current case. Seeing as he'd already ate while he was trying to find ways to cleanse his mind. "What did you do? See someone to your fancy walk by and give him the 'come hither' eyes?"

Dean choked on his beer.

"I'll have you know he gave me the eyes." he defended once he got to breathing right again.

"Yeah, whatever, just- please... lock the _door_ next time." Sam pleaded from over his laptop.

With a chuckle he waved it away.

He couldn't actually believe he didn't know it was _Cas_. He practically stepped on the trench coat when he walked in.

"Dean I'm serious."

_A/N_

_My muse was back for a visit and she bombarded my brain with the "Sam walks in on them... but doesn't know it's Cas." So this is how it happened. I giggled when I wrote Sam shrieking. The imagery was too good. _

_I hope you enjoyed. o_o Now what are you're thoughts? Feel free to review/pm me of a moment you'd like to see happen. Kudos will be given where kudos are due. _

_Ja ne!_

_XII_


End file.
